Dark sunset
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: It is hard to see the good side of the world, when everything is going wrong. Alexis is missing, Castle is crushed and Beckett is trying to find her. Will Alexis be found in time? How will Castle and Beckett handle the case? Will they end up together or will their friendship be torn apart.


Chapter 1

There was nothing she could do; everything was crumbling down around her. Never in a million years did she think that this could happen. Her best friend- her partners daughter had been kidnapped. She had been missing for a little over a week and Beckett was losing her mind trying to find her. Castle was heartbroken and completely lost. Just watching him made her want to find her even more then she thought was possible.

They hadn´t gotten very far on the case- every time they got a new lead, it ended up in another dead end. They were going around in circles, with no way out. Every hour they spent at the precinct, they lost more and more of their chance of finding her alive. Beckett had no idea where this case was going and when it would end. But for the sake of her partner she hoped it would end sooner rather than later.

Castle was going half crazy half insane. How hard could it be to find his baby girl? She was not that hard to notices. With her long red hair and bright blue eyes, but still they hadn´t got anywhere in the past week. His hope was running out- and it was running out fast. He had never thought that he would ever experience the feeling of losing a child- his child. His beautiful little girl- he could talk to about ever thing, because she was more of a growing up than he was.

He had always feared that something like this could happen, but he never thought it would. He took the job- or the stalking Beckett job because of his book, he never wanted Alexis to get involved. He was feeling sad, crushed and devastated. Feelings he had never had at the same time before.

Beckett was watching her partner though the glass window into the break room. Where he was sitting, looking lost and scared. She didn´t know if she should go in there or not. Before she could make up her mind her feet betrayed her and she started to walk into the break room. Castle looked up at her entering.

"Hey…." Beckett said, she struggled a little she felt uncomfortable, with this situation. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but nothing came out. He looked down at his coffee cup, the cup and his coffee had now gone cold from the long period of time he had been sitting in the chair, thinking about everything and nothing at all.

He final got the courage to open his mouth, hoping that his voice wouldn´t crack from the sorrow he felt in the bottom of his stomach.

"Hey… did you find something?" He slowly found a little hope, until he look into her eyes and only saw sorrow. Sorrow she felt for him. He didn´t want sorrow, but somehow he could understand her sorrow to. She was close friends with Alexis. Alexis had gone to Kate on more than one occasion for help. He didn´t really know what it was Kate had helped Alexis with, but it had brought them closer, and he liked that.

"Sorry Rick, there is still nothing new. Ryan and Esposito are looking into her phone records and E-mail accounts again." She felt the sadness for this man sitting across from her and without even thinking about it she reached out for his hand. She was rubbing small gentle circles on the top of his hand, she looked at him the whole time hoping for a little response to what she had just told him.

He had no idea what he should do, but the touch of her hand on his gave him a little hope. Because he knew that she would be right there beside him all the way though. He finally looked up at her after a little while and when he did the first thing he noised was her eyes, they were sparkling not with joy or happiness but with sorrow and sadness. She gave him a small smile that set fire to his stomach. He knew he was in love with her, but why were those feelings coming up to the surfers now when his baby girl was missing.

He felt both the sadness and the fire in his stomach, it was like a never ending battle, and none of them could win in this moment. He felt happiness and sorrow at the same time. Sorrow for his lost daughter that he hopes to the gods would come home safe and sound. But happiness for maybe getting a chance with the woman he was in love with. And yet it felt completely wrong because his daughter was missing and that was the only reason Beckett was holding his hand right now.

* * *

Alexis woke up slowly, blinking her eyes a couple of times trying to get her vision into motion, her head was hurting so bad that it felt like a bomb was about to go off inside her head. She could feel the cold hard floor beneath her body. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her head made it hard. When she finally got up- both her hands made their ways up to her head holding it tight, and at the same time removing some hair that had gotten into her eyes.

The room she was in was dark like the never ending pain in her head. She tried looking around for some kind of sign of light in the room, but she couldn´t see anything.

She had no idea how long she had been in the room, but it felt like forever when suddenly the door opened and in walked a tall dark dressed guy. He was wearing black jeans, with a black hoodie and a ski mask hiding his face from others view.

He walked into the middle of the room and turned on a light that was hanging down from the ceiling. He put a small tray of food on the floor and then walked out again.

Alexis could hear the door lock after he had disappeared out the door. Many different questions was running though her head with at least a 100 miles per hour. Why was she there? Where was she? How long had she been there? Was her father looking for her? And why was she still alive?

They clearly wanted her alive otherwise she would probably already be dead and why would they feed her if they wanted her dead. She looked around the room again this time she could she all of it. There was a small uncomfortable looking bed at the far end of the room. It was also the only thing in the room expect for a door. _Why is there a door here?_

**Sorry for the mistakes. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
